Espionnés volontaires
by Alb1
Summary: Peu après une réunion d'anciens élèves du collège Teiko, la plupart des participants à la Winter Cup se retrouvent pour assister en tant que spectateurs à la finale du championnat d'Asie des nations. Aida et Momoi ont trouvé avec difficultés un hôtel libre où faire dormir tout le monde la veille du match. Il y a plusieurs chapitres pour faciliter la lecture mais ils sont courts.
1. Prologue

**Espionnés volontaires**

 **Prologue**

Kuruko était d'un naturel plutôt calme mais là il se sentait vraiment hors de lui. Lui qui était si content de retrouver la génération miracle pendant la fête des anciens organisée par le collège Teiko. Il était parvenu à les convertir à sa vision du basket en les battant un par un sur le parquet. C'est avec joie qu'il avait accroché une photo de l'équipe à la porte de son casier. En plus, il était prévu que toutes leurs équipes se retrouvent dans quelques semaines pour aller assister à la finale du championat d'Asie des nations et admirer l'équipe nationale. Les entrainements de Seirin se passaient à merveille, les examens aussi et même Numéro 2 pétait la forme. Bref, tout allait à merveille et il était heureux !

Mais voilà que ce pénible de Akashi, ou plutôt de "Dark-Akashi" avait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez. Ca arrivait de temps en temps et toute la génération miracle le savait. Puis Akashi redevenait agréable et se montrait prévenant et si désolé de son attitude qu'il était difficile de lui en vouloir. D'autant qu'ils n'étaient plus amenés à le voir quotidiennement ce qui rendait les choses plus supportables.

Sauf que cette fois il avait clairement dépassé les bornes !

Ils avaient fait un trois contre trois, sous les yeux de leurs condisciples de l'époque et des élèves actuels, réclamant un match amical aux célèbres basketeurs pour animer la journée de retrouvailles. Ainsi, Akashi, Murasakibara et Kise avaient perdu de justesse contre Kuruko, Aomine et Midorima. Ils s'étaient vraiment amusés en jouant, se retrouvant et s'affrontant avec plaisir. C'est après le match que les choses s'étaient gâtées.

Ayant tardé à rejoindre les vestiaires, Kuruko avait pris sa douche seul et en sortait, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et remarquant au passage le portable bleu d'Aomine, oublié sur un banc. Alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux, Akashi entra dans le vestiaire. Il s'approcha de lui lentement avec quelque-chose d'animal dans la démarche, le détaillant des pieds à la tête de son oeil inquisiteur, semblant apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

\- Akashi-kun ?

\- Mignon... murmura-t-il en faisant glisser le dessus de son index de sa joue jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Kuruko frémit légèrement sous le léger contact, eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et le dévisagea, interrogateur. Sa voix, son regard, décidément Akashi était littéralement hypnotisant.

\- A quoi tu joues ?

\- Je ne joue pas. Ta peau appelle les caresses et ça fait trop longtemps... que je te veux.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il le saisit par la nuque d'une main avant d'appuyer brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes et de l'autre tira d'un coup sec sur la serviette , laissant Kuruko intégralement nu devant lui.

\- Arrête ça Akashi-kun, dit-il en le repoussant fermement, les deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Voyons Tetsu... ne sois pas si distant et appelle-moi Sei-chan...

\- T'es qui toi ?

A ce moment là Akashi eut un air agressif et colérique et changea de ton :

\- Ne te fais pas tant désirer, tu en as autant envie que moi.

\- On dirait que non, déclara-t-il calmement en désignant, provocateur, son entrejambe comme une évidence.

\- Tu vois t'arrêtes pas de m'allumer ! Rien que pendant le match...

\- Euh... Akashi-kun se fait des gros films !

\- De toutes façons mes ordres sont indiscutables je suis absolu alors cesse de faire l'innocent et mets toi à genoux sur ce banc.

\- T'es sérieux, Sei-chan ?

Il prononça ce nom d'un ton dur et ironique , franchement agacé par le comportement de son ancien capitaine, ne sachant pas si il fallait rire ou pleurer d'une si pitoyable tentative de séduction. Cela acheva d'irriter l'empereur qui le plaqua face contre les casiers, le faisant grimacer de douleur, avant de se coller à son dos.

Akashi sentit alors une poigne ferme et puissante se saisir de ses cheveux et le tirer en arrière avant de lui assenner un violent coup de poing à la machoire. Le choc le fit chuter et se cogner le coude sur le banc au passage. Aomine n'avait pratiquement aucun doute sur l'orientation sexuelle de Kuruko étant donné le peu d'intérêt qu'il montrait aux avances de Momoï et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait éperdument. Mais là il n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Vraiment pas.

De son côté, Kagami n'était pas rassuré de le savoir seul là bas. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé avec la génération miracle, il n'avait guère confiance en certains de ses membres, notamment en Akashi. Il avait beau avoir "changé", il se souvenait du coup de ciseaux évité de justesse. Il fallait être sérieusement frapadingue pour faire un truc pareil sans aucune raison, qu'on ne lui dise pas le contraire. Sans parler du panier marqué volontairement contre son camp et de la promesse de s'arracher les yeux. Ainsi, quand son ami rentra, méconnaissable tant il était en colère, Kagami refusa de le laisser tranquille avant qu'il ne lui ait tout raconté. Lui aussi entra dans une rage noire, moins surprenante car beaucoup plus habituelle chez lui.

\- J'étais sûr que ça allait mal tourner, je le sentais dans mes tripes, j'aurais dû venir aussi ! Je vais le défoncer !

\- Calme-toi.

\- T'es aussi énervé que moi. Et je te jure qu'à la première occasion de lui la faire à l'envers, je vais pas me priver.


	2. La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste

**Espionnés volontaires**

 **Chapitre 1 : la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste bien au chaud**

La finale du championnat d'Asie des Nations. Ils étaient partis la veille afin de faire le trajet et avaient réservé un hôtel sur place. La plupart des hôtels étaient complets ou avaient augmenté leurs tarifs comme c'est souvent le cas lors d'événements exceptionnels. Mais ils avaient curieusement trouvé un immense hôtel traditionnel très abordable, proche du lieu des rencontres, tenu par une charmante jeune femme accueillante et aimable prénommée Yuka. En plus, l'établissement acceptait Numéro 2. Ils trouvaient ça pour le moins curieux mais eurent beau chercher la petite bête, rien ne semblait expliquer ce "coup de chance", c'était simple mais confortable. Kagami avait déclaré que tout lui convenait dès lors qu'il y avait de quoi manger à sa faim.

Le mystère fut vitre résolu puisqu'ils apprirent le jour même de la bouche d'un commerçant voisin trop bavard que Yuka tenait l'hôtel depuis très peu de temps, suite au décès de son grand père. Un scandale avait littéralement démoli la réputation de l'établissement : en effet, le vieux était un pervers et il avait aménagé certaines pièces afin d'espionner la clientèle féminine. Tandis que le groupe se dirigeait vers le salon de l'hôtel en imaginant tout un tas de gadget susceptibles d'ouvrir des perspectives de matage de nichons. Izuki s'exclama tout à coup :

\- Oooooh ! Z'ai cru voir Aomine ! Ma oui, ma oui, z'ai bien vu Aomine !

\- Très drôle ! grogna l'ntéressé.

Toute l'équipe, une fois n'est pas coutume, rit de bon coeur à la blague de leur camarade tandis que Momoi frisait l'hystérie. Une fois sa crise de fou rire calmé, ce qui pris un certain temps, elle alla se coller comme à son habitude à Kuruko se qui contraria Aomine malgré-lui et sans qu'il ne se l'explique. Les équipiers et ex-équipiers arrivèrent les uns après les autres, heureux de se retrouver et d'assister ensemble au grand match. Lorsque ce fut le tour de l'équipe d'Akashi , celui-ci chercha une occasion de parler seul avec Kuruko. Il demanda à s'entretenir avec lui alors qu'il prenait l'air sur un toit-terrasse en compagnie de Kagami. Le plus grand répondit pour lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais supposer que je vais te laisser seul ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec Kuroko ?

\- Je comprends... Tetsu je voulais seulement te présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude de la dernière fois.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que c'est loin de suffire Akashi-kun ?

\- En effet. Mais je ne peux pas faire autre chose. J'espère juste que tu arriveras à me le pardonner.

Kagami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et résistait difficilement à son envie de lui casser la tête. Kuroko lui fit signe de se calmer mais il rongeait son frein. Un lourd silence suivit, interrompu par Yuka, la gérante, qui avait visiblement un message à l'attention d'Akashi.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre Akashi-sama, mais j'ai bien peur de ne puissiez pas avoir de chambre individuelle dans l'hôtel. Je peux arranger l'ancienne chambre de grand-père pour vous si vous le souhaitez.

\- Ca sera parfait, je vous remercie Yuka-san.

"ouais la chambre du vieux pervers sera parfaite pour toi", pensa Kagami pour lui-même, s'abstenant à contre-coeur de faire la réflexion à voix haute afin de ne pas offenser Yuka.

\- Puis-je vous demander un thé s'il-vous-plait ?

\- Vous le prendrez ici ou au salon ?

\- Eh bien ici si ça ne vous ennuie pas, on est bien sur la terrasse.

\- Et pour vous ?

\- Non merci, répondit Kuruko, nous allons redescendre. J'ai le temps de prendre une douche avant le dîner ?

\- Oh oui largement, il sera servi à 19h00.

Kuroko remarqua le regard légèrement inquiet que Yuka avait jeté vers son chien qui sentait le pied du pot d'une immense plante verte qui décorait les lieux et semblait vouloir creuser la dalle en dessous. Dès qu'elle fut partie, poussé par la curiosité, il fouilla un peu, essaya plusieurs méthodes et finalement poussa l'immense pot qui pivota, laissant la place à un trou dans lequel le chien s'engouffra aussitôt. Kuruko le suivit et remonta peu après.

\- T'as trouvé un passage secret, y a que toi pour faire ça. Ca mène où ?

\- Euh... nulle part peu importe, il faut refermer elle va revenir apporter le thé.

\- Ben dis-nous.

\- C'est sans importance ! Eh puis c'est l'heure de la douche, viens Kagami-kun, dit-il en l'entraînant dans l'escalier menant aux étages inférieurs.

\- Eh tu comptes m'expliquer ?

\- L'escalier menait à un petit couloir derrière le mur de la salle de bain et le grand miroir est sans tain, sûrement une invention du vieux pervers pour reluquer. Pas question de dire ça à Akashi vu les antécédents.

Le visage de Kagami s'illumina puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire mi-amusé mi-sadique.

\- Attends une minute Tetsu... j'ai une idée !

\- Vu sa tête, je parie que Kagami-kun a une idée tordue.

\- Tordue mais marrante... qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on t'avais laissé seul à l'entrée d'un mystérieux passage secret sans t'expliquer où il mène ?

\- Ben... oui n'importe qui irait voir je suppose, quel idiot ! J'aurais dû donner un semblant d'explication à Akashi.

\- Ouais. Mais Akashi n'est pas complètement idiot, il attendra que Yuka ait apporté le thé pour descendre, ce qui nous laisse le temps d'aller à la salle de bain vite fait. Je parie la Winter Cup qu'il ne résistera pas à l'occasion. Et là... eh eh Kuroko est-ce que t'es prêt à te venger ?

\- Euh... oui... même si la vengeance était ton idée à la base. Mais tu as parlé d'aller dans la salle de bain et je vois pas bien où est la vengeance de le laisser me reluquer sous la douche alors qu'il me kiffe ?

\- On va se faire un câlin devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il va en tomber malaaaaaade !

\- De quuooooooiiiiiii ?

La première surprise passée, Kuroko avait assez vite accepté. C'est vrai que c'était un brin tordu comme idée et surprenant que Kagami la suggère. Mais il imaginait la tête de Akashi malade de jalousie et de frustration, ça lui ferait les pieds. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Même une fois sa colère passée, il tremblait à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Aomine n'avait pas oublié son téléphone. Et bien qu'il ait du mal à se l'avouer, il n'était pas du tout certain que Akashi se serait arrêté, bref il n'avait pas encore confiance en lui. Au moins, si il le croyait avec un autre il lui ficherait la paix. De plus, la perspective d'être dans les bras de Kagami, même pour rire, n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Leur victime sirotait son thé sur la terrasse en observant l'entrée du passage secret découvert plus tôt. Ne résistant pas à la curiosité d'aller voir, il s'assura que personne n'arrivait et se faufila à l'intérieur. Une fois en bas, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il en était : une ingénieuse salle de gros pervers ! Il avait confirmation que les rumeurs entendues plus tôt sur les lieux n'étaient pas imaginaires. Mais c'est à peine si il prêtait attention à ces détails tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux le subjugua.

Kuruko, vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt, lui faisait face à califourchon sur le banc placé au centre de la pièce, le visage extatique. Il était adossé à la poitrine de Kagami qui enlaçait une de ses mains posée sur sa cuisse et glissait la seconde de plus en plus haut sous son tee-shirt. La main libre de Tetsu, quant à elle, était posée sur la nuque de Kagami, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Ce dernier était occupé à embrasser alternativement l'oreille, la joue, le cou et la clavicule de son compagnon. Kuroko tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un bref instant puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à plusieurs reprises de baisers légers et brefs avant de s'apprivoiser peu à peu et de joindre leurs langues au ballet sensuel offert à l'empereur.

Quand la main de Kagami quitta sa poitrine pour glisser sur son ventre, il ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir. Mais dès qu'il sentit le bout des doigts du plus grand se faufiler dans l'élastique de son short, il attrapa son poignet afin de stopper la course de cette main importune vers son bas-ventre. Kagami interrompit le baiser et les caresses aussitôt puis se cala tendrement contre son dos en l'enlaçant dans ses bras puissants puis déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue dans un sourire.

\- Ne va pas trop loin Kagami-kun, murmura le passeur à l'oreille de son ami en se tordant le cou pour y parvenir, requête superflue puisqu'il avait cessé au premier geste de refus de sa part.

\- J'ai fait exprès d'aller trop loin, t'inquiète, je voulais que tu m'arrêtes. Il faut que ce type intègre que quand quelqu'un dit non, c'est non.

\- Oui enfin si il est là quoi...

\- Ouais si il est là...

Il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard d'eux un instant, il n'avait même pas cligné une seule fois. L'interruption le sortit de sa torpeur. Pourquoi Tetsu l'avait stoppé alors qu'il l'avait embrassé de toute évidence de bon gré ? Peut-être la peur d'être surpris ici. D'ailleurs pourquoi justement face à ce miroir alors qu'étant venu ici juste avant lui il savait pertinemment pour la salle d'espionnage ? Est-ce que l'idée d'être potentiellement observé l'excitait ? Est-ce qu'il se doutait de sa présence ? Après tout ils l'avaient laissé juste à l'entrée du passage peu de temps avant... alors était-ce une provocation calculée ? Probable... ou pas ! Impossible à savoir en réalité... leur baiser avait l'air sincère et ils paraissaient excités l'un et l'autre. La jalousie et le désir lui dévoraient le ventre, les questions sans réponses lui vrillaient le cerveau, il se sentait perdre le contrôle. Trop c'était trop. Et la chambre avait des aménagements similaires, il l'avait remarqué plus tôt en posant ses affaires. Juste à côté de la leur évidemment. Qu'ils le fassent exprès ou non pour le provoquer, passer la nuit dans la chambre voisine risquait de l'empêcher de dormir surtout s'il prenait à ces deux là le goût de terminer leurs papouilles dans un endroit plus discret.

Pendant ce temps, Aomine négociait avec la charmante Yuka, s'accrochant à l'espoir d'une chambre seul. La jeune femme semblait désolée de ne pouvoir le satisfaire mais elle manquait réellement de place pour proposer des chambres individuelles. Elle hésita un peu puis afin de se justifier, expliqua qu'il était le deuxième à formuler cette requête et qu'elle avait même donné l'ancienne chambre de son grand-père à Akashi, preuve absolue qu'il n'en restait aucune. Kise proposa à son ami de lui laisser sa place et d'aller dormir avec Yuka, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme de confusion. Aomine remercia la jeune femme et s'en alla, entrainant son dragueur d'ex-équipier. Plus tard dans la journée, il relança la question de la chambre, cette fois avec Akashi :

\- Akashi, viens voir par ici une minute

\- Aomine ?

\- Je trouve que j'ai été plutôt sympathique avec toi de ne pas répéter à la terre entière tes frasques de vestaire.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- La chambre individuelle que tu as obtenue...

\- Eh bien ?

\- Donne-moi la clé.

\- C'est de bonne guerre, répondit l'intéressé en lui lançant ladite clé.

Aomine s'étonna de voir l'empereur céder si facilement à son chantage.


	3. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre la cham

**Espionnés volontaires**

 **Chapitre 2 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre la chambre individuelle**

Après un repas agité mais qui se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Aomine regagna sa chambre, qu'il avait visitée plus tôt alors que Akashi et lui avaient échangés leurs affaires de place. La pièce était de petite taille mais avec un lit confortable et une douche individuelle. Le top ! A l'exception peut-être du gros tableau moche accroché juste en face du lit. Lorsqu'il entreprit donc de décrocher l'objet, il découvrit amusé que le tableau était monté sur charnières, faisant une sorte de "mini-porte" qui donnait sur la zone... pardon ; qui donnait sur un trou dans le mur entre les deux chambres, comblé à la hâte avec des chiffons. En retirant les chiffons il vit de l'autre côté du trou une vitre bouchée par une planche de bois.

Aomine imaginait sans peine l'ingénieux système. Un miroir sans tain dans la pièce et un tableau dans l'autre. La petite fille qui devait manquer de moyens pour des travaux plus définitif, avait visiblement fait des aménagements d'urgence. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs sans doute pas prévu de mettre cette chambre à disposition mais ça ne l'étonnait guère d'Akashi, qui obtenait (presque) toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait dit toujours il y a encore peu de temps. Il supposa avec raison que Yuka avait calé une grande tête de lit contre le miroir et avait bouché le trou avec des chiffons espérant amortir le bruit. Il s'en amusa et remit tout en place en espérant ne pas se coltiner un ronfleur ou une paire de bavards. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, des voix se firent entendre à travers la cloison et il sourit en les reconnaissant :

\- Aaaaaahh ! Quand est-ce que t'es arrivé ?

\- Je suis là depuis le début.

\- Evidemment...

Peu après, percevant les bribes d'une conversation murmurée, il tendit l'oreille et finit même par retirer à nouveau les chiffons pour écouter, tout en se traitant mentalement de grand con trop curieux. La voix, douce bien que clairement masculine, était celle de Tetsuya.

\- Viens !

Le plus gros de ce qu'ils disaient était totalement inaudible et ce, malgré l'absence d'isolation acoustique due au trou. C'est cela qui l'intriguait d'ailleurs, de quoi pouvaient-ils donc parler à voix si basse ? Il était encore trop tôt pour s'inquiéter du bruit. Il s'approcha du mur en souriant, tentant de capter quelque-chose. Il n'y parvint que lorsque ils parlèrent plus haut.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable Tetsu...

\- Mais si voyons viens près de moi, ça va être amusant.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Commence par me déshabiller.

La dernière phrase lui fit hausser un sourcil, la façon dont elle était prononcée encore plus. Euh... ils vont bien se faire un massage post-entrainement là ? Rassurez-moi... que quelqu'un me rassure... Mais les soupirs qui suivirent laissèrent peu de place au déni.

\- Ah ! Taiga... mmmh

Se dirigeant vers le lit pour y dormir voire y mourir, il stoppa net en entendant le gémissement à travers la cloison percée. Ben voilà comme il l'avait dit précédemment : des ronfleurs, des bavards ou bien encore... ses potes qui baisent juste à côté ! Merci Akashi pour la chambre, on règlera ça sur le parquet. N'empêche Kagami avec un mec... tsss dire qu'il a la réputation d'avoir une superbe cougar blonde qui vient squatter son lit toute nue et se coller à sa bouche même en public ! On se demande bien d'où ça sort... il paye des gens pour dire ça ?

\- Taigaaa... ah ! Continue c'est si bon...

Sans même s'en apercevoir, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était à nouveau approché de la cloison et laissé glisser le long du mur, tableau ouvert. D'où il était, il pouvait entendre tout : de leurs soupirs au bruit de leurs baisers échangés, jusqu'au froissement des draps sur le lit. Il avait même l'impression de ressentir la chaleur de leurs corps qui augmentait et le parfum de la sueur chatouillant ses narines lui fit imaginer leurs peaux luisantes l'une contre l'autre... où était-ce l'odeur de sa propre sueur ? C'est qu'il avait diablement chaud tout à coup. Il aurait bien besoin d'une douche, de préférence froide. C'est lorsqu'il bougea pour se relever qu'il s'aperçut avec surprise de son excitation avancée. Pris au dépourvu par cet état de choses, il tenta vainement de s'auto-persuader que les photos de Maï, les seins de Momoï ou encore son âge et les hormones qui vont avec, en portaient la responsabilité conjointe. Après un moment d'hésitation, il glissa sa main légèrement tremblante dans l'élastique de son pantalon en sentant le sang affluer dans ses joues, honteux de ce désir qu'il ne voulait pas éprouver mais incapable d'y résister.

Les gémissement devinrent des cris de jouissance et la voix impassible de Testu était suppliante et rauque. Etrangement, il n'entendait pas du tout la voix de Kagami. Comme en réponse à cette soudaine interrogation, l'image d'un Kagami le visage plongé entre les cuisses de Kuroko s'imposa dans son esprit, enflammant encore plus ses sens, si cela était possible.

Mais si le bruit s'entendait dans un sens alors l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Aomine se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier au moment où son plaisir se répandait dans sa main moite. Peu après, vidé et tremblant, il tituba jusqu'à la douche, encore désorienté et coupable de ce qu'il venait de faire. La sensation de l'eau fraiche sur son cuir chevelu l'apaisa presque aussitôt et il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se parla à mi-voix :

\- Daiki ça va pas... mais alors pas du tout. Il faut faire des soins mon grand !

En tout cas Akashi allait lui payer très cher ce coup là.


	4. Du rêve à la réalité

**Espionnés volontaires**

 **Chapitre 3 : Du rêve... à la réalité.**

Tandis qu'il rangeait quelques-unes de ses affaires dans la chambre, Kagami sursauta en voyant Kuruko apparaitre à côté de lui.

\- Aaaaaahh ! Quand est-ce que t'es arrivé ?

\- Je suis là depuis le début.

\- Evidemment...

Kuroko colla sa bouche à l'oreille de Kagami afrin de n'être entendu de personne sauf de lui :

\- Akashi a la chambre d'à côté.

\- Et alors ?

\- On pousse le bouchon ? D'autant qu'on est pas certains qu'il était dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure.

\- Et après c'est moi le tordu... tu penses à quoi ?

\- Les murs ne sont pas épais (NDA : et encore tu ignores à quel point!), on fait bouger le lit et on gémit en cœur pour bien l'énerver !

\- Euh... t'es sûr là ?

Le garçon s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers son sac de voyage.

\- Viens !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable Tetsu...

\- Mais si voyons viens près de moi, ça va être amusant.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda son ami hésitant et dubitatif.

\- Commence par me déshabiller, prononça-t-il lentement d'une voix de gorge en détachant chaque syllabe, l'index posé sur les lèvres en fin de phrase pour lui signifier de ne pas répondre.

Kagami posa la main sur son front et baissa la tête, réalisant que son ami avait commencé son petit jeu et utilisait le double sens de la conversation pour son "projet". Il le vit mettre tranquillement son pyjama blanc avec des têtes de chiens dessinées dessus et se rouler sur le lit en soupirant, et embrassant bruyamment son avant-bras.

\- Ah ! Taiga... mmmh

Debout à côté du lit, les bras croisés et Numéro 2 à ses pieds, ledit Taiga le toisait d'un air moqueur et faussement désapprobateur. Numéro 2 remuait la queue et regardait son maître avec des yeux étonnés. L'homme et le chien, en trêve temporaire, échangèrent le regard de ceux qui renoncent à comprendre l'absurde.

\- Taigaaa... ah ! Continue c'est si bon...

Kagami étouffa son rire de sa main de justesse. Il observa longuement son acolyte, remuant ridiculement sur le lit comme un ver de terre et simulant l'orgasme avec les yeux bleus grands ouverts et pétillants du sale mioche fier de sa bêtise.. Numéro 2 couina et alla se planquer sous le lit tandis que Taiga finit assis au bord du lit, plié en deux et mordant un oreiller pour tenter de se maitriser. Mais les soubresauts dus à ses convulsions d'hilarité associées à son poids firent craquer le lit à intervalles réguliers dans un bruit suspect ce qui l'amusa encore davantage et provoqua une nouvelle crise. Quand le garçon aux cheveux de feu réussit enfin à contenir son fou rire, ils entendaient une douche dans la pièce à côté.

\- T'avais raison, les murs sont en papier ici...

\- Il a besoin d'une douche froide, nananère bien fait !

\- Tsss... gros malin !

\- On est peut-être allés un peu trop loin dans la plaisanterie, j'avoue.

\- On ?

\- C'était ton idée !

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais affaire à un type aussi chelou !

\- En tout cas je ne regrette pas, j'ai apprécié ton baiser, tu embrasses très bien Kagami-kun.

\- Aaaaah ! Ne balance pas des trucs hyper gênants sur ce ton là comme ça au milieu d'une conversation normale !

Sur ces mots, il tourna la tête en rougissant puis se leva et fit mine de chercher Numéro 2 sous le lit.

Et c'est ainsi que le pauvre Aomine, qui n'y était strictement pour rien et avait au demeurant pris la défense de Kuroko, se retrouva sexuellement perturbé pour un bon moment... tandis que l'équipe du Japon gagnait son match.


End file.
